


Robo Fizz Drabble Fills

by Charliesmusings



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Other, their relationship is up to interpretation in these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliesmusings/pseuds/Charliesmusings
Summary: Fills for a tumblr drabble challenge! Each centered around Robo Fizz because I love that robotic jester a little too much. Rating is for the swearing and mild violence, not for NSFW content. Chapter titles are the line I was asked to use! (Additional Note: The Robo Fizz I write is NB and uses they/them pronouns) (Warnings for chapter contents are in the chapter notes)
Relationships: Blitzo & Robo Fizz (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Robo Fizz (Helluva Boss)
Kudos: 48





	1. “If I die, I’m going to haunt your ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the drabble challenge list: https://katie-girl-2.tumblr.com/post/146902678083/drabble-challenge-1-150  
> All credit goes to the OP for these!

Fizz didn’t often get to laugh so hard that their sensors ached, but the horrified look on Blitzo’s face, and the deep-rooted disgust in the imp’s eyes, when he’d found Fizz in the middle of acrobatic training was simply sublime. They nearly fell off the platform they were laughing so hard.

“Shut the _fuck_ up, you store-brand _asshole._ What could possibly be _that_ funny?”

Fizz did stop their laughter, but a downright amused look twinkled in their eyes, as they smirked at Blitz from up high in the practice tent. They tilted their head, and, grabbing one of the lower swings, they launched themself from the platform, holding the bar in both hands. They swung low to the ground, and with a carefully-timed release, they had time to do a front flip— exclusively to show off— before they touched down, springing off the floor once, to make the landing a little softer on their circuits.

“You.” They grinned sharply, reaching up to poke Blitzo in the cheek, knowing full-well that he’d not let them.

And, proving exactly that, they didn’t get to make contact, as Blitzo backhanded their wrist before they could. “Oh, I see; very funny. I have the audacity to look weirded out by a weirdo jester, and they’re the one laughing at me.”

Fizz did nothing but raise a pointed eyebrow at the imp, who huffed grumpily, crossing his arms, “Whatever. Anyway, what the fuck are you even doing here? I thought Mammon didn’t let you do an acrobatics show anymore, ever since we went more theme park and less…”

“Our original contracts?” Fizz finished for him, and if Blitzo didn’t know better, he’d almost think the jester sounded bitter. But that wasn’t right— Mammon was their creator; Fizz practically worshipped the guy. At least, Hell’s bastardized version of worshipping. Not a single soul in the entire place actually prayed.

Fizz sounded close to prayer, though, sometimes, when he said Mammon’s name; it was practically reverent, to Blitzo’s utter distaste.

The animatronic continued, however, ripping the imp from his thoughts, though Blitzo made a note to come back to them later— he wasn’t sure why he cared so much, but the idea that Fizzarolli was bitter towards Mammon for any reason… It was weird. He wasn’t sure he liked it much. It felt almost like… something being wrong with Fizz. But the jester didn’t… nothing was _ever_ wrong with them. They were _Fizz._ Unshakeable, irritating, his perfect rival. 

“Just ‘cause I don’t do it for an audience doesn’t mean I can’t do it for fun, oh Blitzo the Buzzkill.”

Ah. Right. Like Blitzo had thought. Irritating.

The imp rolled his eyes, “Please; that looks more like property damage,” Blitzo wasn’t sure if he meant the rig or Fizz, “waiting to happen— I mean, do we even have the safety equipment for this shit?”

“Blitzo.” Fizz leveled him with a look, putting their hand on his shoulder condescendingly, “Do we have the safety equipment for anything, here?”

“…No, I guess not,” Blitzo mumbled, before Fizz stepped on his words with their own, carrying on in that obnoxious voice of theirs.

“Besides! Safety takes all the fun out of it! If you’re safe, you just don’t get the same _exhilaration_ , as you realize just how badly you’d be broken if you fell from that high up in the air.” Fizz’s grin turned positively reckless.

Blitzo took a sliding step away from Fizz then, frowning. “ _Right_ …”

“Aw, come on, Blitzo, don’t tell me you’re scared of a little broken bones? As if you wouldn’t be as good as new by the end of the day!”

The imp’s face reflected how much he did not appreciate the sentiment. Though, his face morphed into something a little more concerned when he noticed a certain gleam in the jester’s eyes. “Oh no; I know that look. You have an idea. You have an idea, and I’m gonna hate it. Don’t you open your mouth, uh-uh— shut it- Fizz I am warning yo-”

Overlapping Blitzo’s protests, Fizz grinned in delight, “Blit- Bl- Blitz- Blitzo _listen_. Just one swing! Then you’ll understand why I practice anyways. Come- come _on_ Blitz, just one- it’ll just be- _one swing, Blitzo.”_ The imp was cut off there, and he went silent, as Fizz got closer and wrapped a gentle arm around his shoulders. As Fizz grew closer, Blitzo’s heartbeat spiked, seeing the jester almost look genuine, as they said, “Just one swing, Blitzo. And I’ll be there the whole time. All you have to do is hold onto me.” They said softly, eyes boring into his.

Blitzo’s mind went blank for half a moment. Only half a moment.

But it was just half a moment long enough to feel his resolve cave, the way it sometimes seemed to do when Fizz was around. Stupid robot.

He sighed, “Fine. But if I die, I’m gonna haunt your ass.”

Fizz’s grin lit up the whole tent, “Only my ass?”

Blitzo, to his surprise, felt a matching grin overtake him, “What ass?”

Fizz gasped overdramatically and shoved playfully at the imp, “How _dare_ you! I have patrons lining up for this ass every day, you know!”

“Fucking _gross_ ; let’s just do this before I change my mind.”

Fizz smirked, directing Blitzo to the ladder, “Fine, fine. You go up first, though. That way, if you fall, I can grab ya.”

Blitzo hummed thoughtfully, before grabbing hold of the rungs, “You sure it’s not just ‘cause you wanna see what a real ass looks like?”

Fizz was caught by surprise at the joke, and a genuine laugh came from their mouth before they could stop it. “See, if only you could joke like this in front of the crowd, then maybe your shows would sell better!”

“ _Okay_ , don’t push it.”

“And don’t you get snippy. Lemme remind you that I’m the one who’s about to control our swinging at 30 feet in the air.”

“ _Please_ , you’re trying to get me to like it. You wouldn’t let me think I was in danger.”

There was dead silence in the tent for a moment.

“…Right?”

More silence.

“Fizzarolli, I swear to Satan—”


	2. “Oh, did I scare you, big boy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sexual harassment, and mention of blood

Fizz was never quite the biggest fan of the… less than innocent side of their job at Loo Loo's. They did what Mammon asked, and never, ever complained. But sometimes, it just got… overwhelming. Just because they were a sentient animatronic, did not mean that they didn’t have a sense of touch. They had sensors for sight, sensors for hearing, and sensors for just that— touch. They were designed to be responsive to… all sorts of sensations.

Fizz was fairly sure that many patrons of Loo Loo's forgot that. Or, perhaps they never bothered to learn it in the first place.

They were irritatingly reminded of this when they felt a hand slide down their back, toward a place the park-goer absolutely had not paid to touch. In a flash, faster than the imp could realize, Fizz had his hand clenched in one of their own, not bothering to keep their claws from digging into his flesh and drawing blood. As thick red slid down their arm, pooling a little on their wrist ruff— lucky they had extras— they forced a brilliant smile, and said, their tone sounding the way a freshly-sharpened needle looked, “ _Wo-o-oah_ so-orry, dear guest, but you have to pa-ay for that kind of service, here.”

The imp whimpered as Fizz’s face filled his vision — all delighted intimidation — and said nothing in response, terrified speechless.

Fizz tilted their head so far that it turned upside down for just a moment, where it hung, for just long enough to be uncomfortable to look at, before they finished the rotation, grin growing even wider, even sharper. “ _O-oh_ , did I sca-are you, big boy?”

_**“…Good.”** _


End file.
